


Challenge #3: Love

by UndeservingHero



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, along the way, they saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge #3: Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hero: This is part of a drabble series that never got finished so I thought I’d post them here as a collection. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tsubasa.

In all lives there is love of one form or another. In all lives worth living, there is a kind of love that transcends the soul and reaches the far corners of the universe.

But, for every good, there is an evil. For everything, a price.

And for the soul love that reaches even the darkest corners, a very high price.

We have paid our prices with chagrin in the face of trials that would have otherwise torn us apart.

I gave my eye, my magic and my freedom to be alone.  
He gave his arm, a sword especially made for him to represent the one that was supposedly buried with his late mother in the place of his father, the sword picked up on our adventure that quickly became his constant companion. He left his home with Syaoran after he'd been looking for it since he'd been sent away, and he made a tie to me that meant we will die together.

My prices were high, true, but his were far higher. He gave up virtually everything so I would survive.

Friends are to be cherished, but that kind of devotion is to be coveted and held close to your soul. Having someone who loves you so deeply that they would give up everything important to them for your well-being is to be carried with you always.

We're chained together in such a way, so tightly wound, that there wouldn't be an escape, even if we'd wanted to.

But we didn't.

Every price paid, every painful moment, every near-death experience was worth just one moment of happiness with Kurogane. And the greatest sacrifice, the one I'd sworn never to make, had been his for a long time.

My trust.

I'd make every sacrifice again just to be with him.

Forever.


End file.
